This study (Project EXE-L) is a randomized trial of churches in the Baltimore metropolitan area testing a stretching/health information intervention compared with an aerobic exercise intervention on physical activity level. The study is evaluating the effectiveness of a six-month moderate-intensity physical activity intervention for increasing time spent in moderate-intensity activity and cardiorespiratory fitness in African American women over the age of 25 years. Effects on selected cardiovascular risk factors are also assessed. Churches are randomized into aerobic exercise or stretching/health information status and women from the church and surrounding neighborhood are recruited for a total of 100 participants in each condition. The aerobic exercise intervention consists of weekly exercise sessions conducted in the church, weekly handouts, and monthly newsletters. Volunteer leaders are trained to supplement the certified instructors and to sustain the program after the six-month period is completed.